


Чувствительный к щекотке

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Beer, Dogs, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Fluff, Fur, Jealous John, John Hates His Middle Name, Kissing, Laughter, M/M, One Shot, Post-Case, Sherlock Holmes Loves Dogs, Short One Shot, Tickling, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26315809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Узнав, что Шерлок боится щекотки, Джон не может удержаться от того, чтобы его пощекотать (на самом деле, Шерлок просто не очень любит щекотку).
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 5





	Чувствительный к щекотке

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ticklish](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18936529) by [SiriuslySherlocked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiriuslySherlocked/pseuds/SiriuslySherlocked). 



В конце концов миссис Хадсон разрешила Шерлоку и Джону завести собаку.

Это был небольшой и пушистый американский эскимос(1), который, линяя, терял невероятное количество шерсти.

Идея завести собаку принадлежала Шерлоку, поэтому Джон предупредил, что с шерстью разбираться придётся в основном ему. Шерлок стал реже надевать чёрные вещи и теперь держал своё пальто в шкафу, доставая его оттуда только перед выходом из дома; быть покрытым белой шерстью выглядело не очень профессионально. Однако, оказалось невозможно убрать _всю_ шерсть. Та стала частью их квартиры и, казалось, даже частью их _тел_. Они согласились помогать друг другу в собирании комочков шерсти друг с друга. Это выглядело так, будто они говорили партнёру, что у того что-то застряло в зубах. Они делали это независимо от того, где находились или где обнаруживалась шерсть (если это происходило не на публике, а шерсть не была в области промежности), и большую часть времени никто ничего не замечал.

Сегодня, после того, как они вернулись домой после решения очень трудного дела, Джон предложил побаловать себя одним или двумя бокалами пива и ленивыми объятиями на диване. Они наслаждались этим буквально несколько минут, а потом Хэмиш (Шерлок выбрал это имя, чтобы позлить Джона) вскочил к ним на колени и лаял до тех пор, пока на него не обратили внимание. Встряхнувшись, он покрыл их обоих ещё некоторым количеством шерсти, а потом посмотрел на них со счастливым и невинным выражением на мордочке, высунув язык и виляя хвостом. Засмеявшись, Шерлок погладил его, добавив ещё больше меха на руку. 

− Всегда хочешь быть частью удовольствия, да, Хэмиш?

− Ах, это − не для тебя! − воскликнул Джон, убирая бокал с пивом подальше от морды любопытного наркомана. − Боже, − пробормотал он, пытаясь отмахнуться от крошечных белых шерстинок, летающих перед лицом. − У этой собаки шерсти столько, чтобы сделать аллергиком любого.

− Эй, это − не его вина, − возразил Шерлок, почёсывая собаку за ушами. − Он компенсирует это выражением на своей мордочке.

Джон пожал плечами. Он не являлся самым большим любителем собак, но пёс делал Шерлока счастливым, поэтому ради этого можно было и потерпеть.

Устроившись между ними, Хэмиш прижался к Шерлоку, поскольку именно он поглаживал его от головы к хвосту. Джон вздохнул, подумав о том, что было бы неплохо провести хотя бы один вечер _без_ Хэмиша.

Расслабившись на диване, Шерлок прижал к себе собаку, так, как он, возможно, мог бы обниматься с Джоном, и тот, отодвинувшись на другую сторону дивана, прислонился к подлокотнику. Шерлок довольно вздохнул. 

− Прекрасный вечер. Хорошая идея, Джон.

Джон закатил глаза. Шерлок больше всего наслаждался тем, в чём _не пригласил_ участвовать его. 

Шерлок усмехнулся. 

− Ты правда ревнуешь к собаке, Джон?

− Нет, − ответил Джон. − Я просто думаю, что он скорее грубо прервал наш вечер.

− Он − часть семьи, Джон, самый младший.

Джон с трудом удержался от того, чтобы не усмехнуться. 

− Это так. Ну, я устал... думаю, я просто лягу спать. − Встав, он взял свой бокал и бокал Шерлока, и поставил их в раковину перед тем, как направиться в их спальню. 

− Джон, иди сюда, − позвал Шерлок, встав и последовав за ним в спальню. − Никакая собака не сможет заменить тебя. Ты же знаешь это?

− Да, знаю, − буркнул Джон. − Я не ревную к собаке. Но ты должен признать, что иногда он довольно раздражающий.

Шерлок пожал плечами. 

− М-м-м... он − животное. Он всегда будет таким. _Ты_ тоже иногда раздражаешь.

− _Ты_ раздражаешь _всё время_.

Улыбнувшись, Шерлок толкнул его локтем. 

− Заткнись. Давай ляжем спать. − Легко прикоснувшись губами к его губам, Шерлок обогнал Джона и оказался в кровати раньше него. Подперев голову рукой, Шерлок посмотрел на Джона. − Боже, это дело заставило меня поволноваться. Я уж думал, что никогда его не решу.

− Ты всегда их решаешь, − улыбнулся Джон.

− Уфф... Не всегда, − заворчал Шерлок. Перевернувшись на спину, он подложил руки под голову. − Я ненавижу нераскрытые дела.

Когда Шерлок переворачивался, Джон заметил у него на боку комок белой шерсти. Когда он потянулся, чтобы его убрать, Шерлок дёрнулся и тихо пискнул.

− Что? − спросил Джон, пытаясь очистить Шерлока от шерсти, но тот продолжил ёрзать и уворачиваться от него.

− О-о-остановись, − задушено попросил Шерлок, повернувшись спиной Джону, чтобы его бока оказались вне досягаемости. 

Прищурившись, Джон попытался не улыбнуться. 

− Ты боишься щекотки?

− Что? Нет! − воскликнул Шерлок, повернувшись и впиваясь в него взглядом.

Хмыкнув, Джон снова ткнул пальцем в бок Шерлока, заставив того испуганно дёрнуться и взвизгнуть. 

− Ой... Джо-о-он! Остановись!

− Нет, − ответил Джон, набросившись на Шерлока и начав щекотать его везде.

Шерлок засмеялся, извиваясь и пытаясь увернуться от Джона. 

− Хватит!

Вместо того, чтобы остановиться, Джон продолжил его щекотать, добавив язык и дразня его прикосновениями к шее, где, как он знал, это будет особенно щекотно.

Шерлок вертелся, как уж на сковородке. 

− Не-е-ет! Ты-ы-ы такой жесто-о-окий! − В конце концов Шерлоку удалось оттолкнуть Джона от себя. Накрывшись одеялом и свернув его вокруг себя как нори(2) в роллах, он спрятался в нём с головой. − Больше никогда так не делай, − побормотал он. Его голос был сильно приглушён одеялом. 

Засмеявшись, Джон обнял комок из одеяла с торчащими из него кудрявыми тёмными волосами. 

− Ты − такой дурачок. Я тебя люблю.

***

**Примечание переводчика:**

(1) − Американская эскимосская собака (англ. american eskimo dog) − порода собак, выведенная в США от немецкого шпица. Эта порода известна своей густой шерстью. Окрас шерсти чаще всего бывает полностью белый, иногда переходя в кремовый цвет.

https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/4/47/American_Eskimo_Dog.jpg

(2) − Нори − это тёмно-зелёные листы, изготовленные из водорослей рода Порфира. Готовые листы получают измельчением и высушиванием водорослей на сетке. Клейкие вещества придают им внешнее сходство с бумагой и делают её довольно прочной. На сегодняшний день нори известны во всем мире как неотъемлемая часть роллов, в неё заворачивают рис и начинку, благодаря чему роллы держат форму.


End file.
